¿Quieres un perrito?
by bkokocha
Summary: En un mercado Belle espera a su amo Rumplestiltskin, cuando una pequeña se acerca con un trato: ¿No quieres un perrito?


"_¿No quieres un perrito?"_

_**En medio del mercado, con el canasto lleno de diferentes hierbas y flores exóticas, Belle observaba a Rumplestiltskin disfrazado como un gordo comerciante, regatear manojos de finas hierbas. **__**Rumplestiltskin parecía disfrutarlo. Era extraño mirarlo ahí y más interesante escucharlo, como alguien con experiencia en el ramo. Era muy atrayente ver como a base de ingenio, lograba que los vendedores le dejasen las cosas a precio, sin necesidad de amenaza ni hechizo alguno. **_

_**Pero al calor del sol, el ruido, los gritos de mercaderes y un canasto rebosante, Belle había terminado por desistir de esta aventura y encontrando refugio en un banco de un rincón olvidado se sentó, a pesar del olor penetrante y pútrido. No le importó. Tampoco le importó el intento de intimidación de Rumplestiltskin para moverse del sitio. Había tomado asiento y ¡ni el mismo Dark One podría moverla por un rato! Él se marchó bajo la amenaza de no moverse ni un centímetro lejos de ahí, y ella le dio por su lado.**_

_**No tardó mucho en sentir el tirón en su capa; era una pequeña niña, con la cara sucia de tierra y la nariz mocosa. La miraba con sus preciosos ojos verde esmeralda.**_

_**-¿No quieres un perrito? – le dijo la chiquilla.**_

_**Estirando la mano, la pequeña le acercó un perrito color negro con ojos dorados, con la carita tristona y un botón de piel saltona en el vientre.**_

_**-¿Qué le sucede? – le preguntó Belle tras tomarlo en sus manos. El cachorro parecía saltar, cada vez que algún grito a lo lejos anunciaba alguna oferta; acariciándole el hocico para tranquilizarlo, lo levantó un poco para mirar la "burbuja" de carne.**_

_**- Nació con él, creo que fue culpa de su mamá cuando parió. – Le dijo la niña. Belle presionó con un dedo la elevación, y descubrió como se hundía dentro de su estómago sin ningún otro problema, ni aparente molestia o dolor en el cachorro.**_

_**En sus manos, la pequeña tenía atado a una cuerda a otro cachorro, este, de color blanco y con una mancha negra en el lomo que parecía un corazón. Sentado en las baldosas, miraba sin apuro el pasar de la gente.**_

_**-Ese no- Le dijo la pequeña llamando su atención – este…es mío – le dijo con un poco de vergüenza – se llama "Corazón". -**_

_**Belle le miró el cuerpo lanudo y pasó las manos por su cabeza. El perrito recibió el cariño sin turbarse. La pequeña acercó una bolsa de tela, donde otro pequeño cachorro despertó de su sueño; de color negro, flaco y con los ojos cafés, que Belle pensó, parecían de alguien inteligente.**_

_**Con una sonrisa le devolvió a la pequeña el cachorro – no puedo – le dijo con cierta timidez – no tengo dinero sabes. – y señalando la figura de Rumplestiltskin a lo lejos continuó- el señor que vez ahí, es mi patrón, y así como lo vez de rico, es un explotador.- Belle sintió cierta malicia en sus palabras, pero también deleite al decírselo a alguien, sin temor a obtener reprimenda por ello.**_

- _**Como todos los patrones – le dijo la niña mirándolo – el mío también es un creído-.**_

_**Incrédula y un poco avergonzada de sí misma, Belle miró a la niña de nuevo. Tan pequeña y con apariencia tan humilde, tenía una facilidad e inteligencia que solo otorgaba la necesidad; el convertirse en un adulto antes de tiempo, obligada a trabajar por su sobrevivencia, sin oportunidad de tocar los juguetes o los libros.**_

_**Una vida muy diferente a la que ella había tenido, pensó, como parte de la nobleza, en su muy pequeña ciudad, Avonlea. Acostumbrada a un castillo, el confort de comida diaria y cierta seguridad y placeres que nunca había notado; hasta ahora, cuando la necesidad la había llevado a conocer una vida opuesta a ser sangre azul en un castillo.**_

- _**No es para vender- le dijo la pequeña, mientras rechazaba al cachorro- es un regalo- y mirando a Belle continuó – en mi casa no hay comida para todos, y tampoco quiero matarlos. Por eso te lo regalo.-**_

_**En su espanto, Belle abrazó al cachorro en su regazo -¡Por que habrías de matarlos! – Le espetó indignada – ¡No hay necesidad de un acto tan bárbaro! ¡Solo déjales libres, que encuentren su comida ellos mismos! ¡Los animales son muy inteligentes y saben sobrevivir solos!**_

_**La niña la miró con gracia, como si le acabarán de decir una brutal insensatez, e intentó tomar al cachorro de nuevo en sus manos, a pesar da la renuencia de Belle a dejarlo ir, por temor a su futuro.**_

_**Mirándola con gesto de desagrado, la pequeña le explicó con impaciencia - ¿Para que los golpeen, los pateen y los humillen y encuentren a alguien brutal, que les quite la vida con maldad y crueldad, señorita? Prefiero matarlos sin que sufran, a verlos morir en mi casa de hambre como mis hermanos o tener en mi cabeza hasta que me muera, no saber que ha sido de ellos. –**_

_**Belle sintió al cachorrito orinarse en sus faldas. Aprovechando su sobresalto, la pequeña tomó al cachorro y continuó con su camino.**_

_**-¡Espera!- Belle la miró alejarse con agilidad entre el gentío, hasta que de un movimiento veloz, la atrapó del brazo. – Regálamelo – le dijo sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía y quizás, más avergonzada que con ganas de convertirse en nodriza perruna.**_

_**-¡Para que! ¡Los vas a abandonar! – Consciente de lo violento del agarre y como la pequeña se revolcaba para liberarse, Belle la tomó de los hombros con firmeza.**_

_–**Te prometo que no. ¡te lo prometo! – le dijo Belle de nuevo y dejando de luchar la pequeña la miró con sus preciosos ojos verdes llenos de odio.**_

_ **- ¡No puedes prometer si no vas a cumplir!**_

- _**Te lo prometo – Irguiendo la espalda y levantando la cabeza, Belle asintió en tono severo, como aquel día de su trato frente al Dark one – Te lo prometo.-**_

_**Con incredulidad, la pequeña la miró de arriba hacia abajo, como intentando encontrar con ojos expertos, malicia oculta en sus intenciones. Satisfecha, miró pensativa la cabeza del cachorro, en sus manos.**_

- _**¿Cuál?**_

_**Belle pensó un instante. Sin duda el más bonito de los tres, era "corazón", con su lana peluda y su pequeña mancha, tenía una gracia adorable; pero, tenía dueño.**_

_**De los otros dos, no había, lo que consideró mucho para elegir. Ambos negros como noche y con el pelaje lacio pegado al cuerpo. El de ojos dorados tenía la cola enroscada y un pelaje "duro", nada atrayente a las manos; su única gracia aparente, era tener un aire de fidelidad y paz, aún espantado al menor ruido. El otro cachorro, aún en su bolsa, la miraba con sus ojos perspicaces; Belle lo sacó de la bolsa para descubrir, que era hembra y sorpresivamente suave al tacto, pero con la cola encrespada y larga.**_

- _**La gente no los quiere, por que no son bonitos, o finos – le dijo la niña – a sus hermanos los han tomado por que parecían de casa alta.**_

_**Belle sonrío. - a mi me gustan, por que parecen gemelos – mordiéndose el labio, soltó de una vez - dame a los dos. –**_

_**Así la encontró Rumplestiltskin, camino de regreso con dos cachorros negros en una bolsa de tela. Empujando inocentes, le gritó a lo lejos - ¡Donde demonios estabas! – más nervioso que quizás enojado, la miró con su nueva carga.**_

_**-¡¿Y mi canasta?! – le dijo con mayor indignación.**_

_**Belle enrojeció de pronto. Bajando la cabeza camino deprisa hasta la banca, donde encontró la canasta. Sea un milagro o el destino, pero con las posibilidades de encontrar de nuevo su mercancía totalmente en contra, que no pudo más que verlo como un buen omen para su arriesgada decisión de adopción.**_

_**Rumplestiltskin, no menos ágil con su disfraz, camino detrás de ella y haciéndola a un lado, revisó la mercancía para luego mirarla con aire de desprecio. Quizás decepcionado de no tener mucha razón para reprenderla.**_

_**-No recuerdo haber comprado víctimas para mis experimentos, cariño – le dijo en tono sarcástico, mientras le daba la espalda con un gesto de la mano. Caminaba delante suyo ya más tranquilo, pero no menos escaldado.**_

_**Tomando un respiro y preparándose para una guerra, Belle decidió no dejarse llevar; caer en el juego de su cruel sarcasmo solo alebrestaba su orgullo. No ayudaría. Ésta guerra tenía que ganarla de otra manera; con la lógica de una cabeza fría. Tenía que cumplir sus promesas, aún hechas en momentos de insensatez.**_

_**-No serán una molestia, se lo prometo – ella miró a sus cachorros, plácidamente dormidos, acurrucados e incapaz de distinguir uno del otro.**_

_**- No – secamente y con zancadas amenazadoras Rumplestiltskin caminó a través del gentío, hasta la puerta del mercado.**_

_**- Comerán solo de mis raciones y dormirán solo conmigo, le prometo… –**_

_**- ¿Y que mis calabozos apesten a cacas?– le contestó sin voltearse, pero Belle podía imaginar claramente el gesto de burla por su tono – no -.**_

_**Ella lo miró pasar el portal del mercado y entrar al camino de tierra que llevaba al carruaje. Lentamente miró desaparecer, casi derretirse, el disfraz de mercader para dejar sólo a su viejo, terco (y espantoso) patrón.**_

- _**No – le dijo en respuesta a su silencio e incrementando su tono de molestia.**_

_**Intentando contener las lágrimas de desconcierto, frente a la impotencia y la indignación contra sí misma, por su idiotez al prometer cosas que obviamente no sería capaz de cumplir; se mordió los labios y miró de nuevo a los indefensos. ¿Y cómo podría cumplir? Si ella misma era incapaz de protegerse a sí misma sumida en un futuro incierto. Sin poder ni decisión, ni por propia vida. ¡Y la muy sinvergüenza haciendo promesas vanas! por que de nuevo, su necia vanidad y orgullo se el atravesaron como para pensarse demasiado fuerte; querer ser el héroe y burlar a la vida y al destino.**_

_ "**Todo tiene un precio" pensó para sí, y el suyo sería la carga de no saber que sería de los dos inocentes que por su boca estúpida ahora sí, caían en un futuro incierto, pero seguramente, lleno de miseria y dolor en el abandono.**_

- _**¡No quiero que mueran solos! - Le gritó, como una niña pequeña, aferrándose a sus vestidos y a los pequeños en su bolsa, mientras las lágrimas caían amarga y pesadamente por su rostro enrojecido.**_

_ **Él detuvo su caminata. Un momento después, cuando volteó para mirarla, le sonrío con malicia.**_

_**No- le dijo mientras le extendió la mano para ayudarla a subir al carruaje.**_

_**Belle lo miró, como si no entendiera el significado del gesto. De inmediato, le ofreció la canasta que tenía en el brazo, sin quitar la mano protectora de la bolsa con el preciado contenido.**_

_**Él se río en burla.**_

_**Sin decir nada más, Rumplestiltskin colocó la canasta sobre el asiento de conductor y le hizo una seña con la cabeza, indicándole el escalón del carruaje. De nuevo extendió la mano para ayudarla a subir.**_

_**Rumplestiltskin no habló con ella todo el camino y tampoco le dijo nada. Mientras Belle se secaba las lágrimas con las manos, intentaba vanamente hacer el menor ruido con su nariz húmeda. Los pequeños dormían acurrucados y cálidos sobre su regazo, dentro de su bolsa de tela, debajo de su capa. Durante el camino, miró a su patrón apretarse la nariz un par de veces y hacer gesto de asco, pero ni entonces, ni con el olor a orines, dijo algo.**_


End file.
